Recently, as a multimedia technology develops, various types multimedia content are provided. Accordingly, companies providing the multimedia content provide a reward service for promoting purchase and consumption of content provided by the companies. For example, a company providing children-oriented content provides a character sticker regarding purchased content to a user who has purchased content via a website of the company to provide a service allowing the consumer to play games using the sticker in the website.
Since the above-described conventional sticker providing service provides only a sticker associated with the content provided by a relevant company in a specific website, a consumer plays games using only a limited sticker provided via a specific website. However, observation of children's' games under an actual off-line environment shows that most of children collect various characters in one place and play games in another. Therefore, the above-described conventional sticker providing service has a limitation in meeting consumers' various playing desires, and thus it can be difficult to expect content purchase and consumption promotion effects via the sticker providing service.